Theft
by Ronnie.Meets.Paper
Summary: ON HIATUS / We all know that Alice stole a yellow Porsche in order to help Bella save Edward. But what about the car's actual owner? One yellow car leads to one big adventure...
1. Panic

**A/N - Heyy! This is OFFICIALLY my second fan-fic EVER (even though I'm not even close to finished with my first one :[ ). I came up with this little tidbit (teehee - I said _tidbit_) because I wasn't much motivated to write for my other fic. Do you know why? Well, it's because it hardly had enough reviews to fuel my creativity and motivation _*tears up_*. So why don't you go check it out? It's called _Starlight_ - title is cheesy, I know, but seriously, I couldn't find a better title. *_scoffs - embarassed*_**

**I was inspired (more like _bored_ :p) by school. "_Who knew school would ever come in handy?"_ Definitely not me. I wish the teachers were a tad bit - does everything I say include things that sound like '_tidbit'_? - nicer. As in, don't give us any tests or homework because y'all are draining our limited stock of creativity you evil little creatures! Aye, I don't actually mean they're _evil_ but just nastily _mean_. But evil little creatures (argh - I keep typing creaures :p) remind me of skunks. Little fearky wierdos: they're like the opposite of equally scary chipmunks! Except that they're striped. And black and white. A little monotone, don't cha think? But they creeped me out. DEFINITELY. They stink and are creepy, but if the military were smarter, they'd take my idea to somehow use the skunks skanky gas as some sort of ammunition *_snickers evilly_*. Yes, I'm a tad bit (_there we go ... AGAIN!_) sadistic.**

**Anywhoo, (who says anywhoo nowsadays? Great ... I'm turning into a granny) my teacher (_she_ isn't so mean but my art teacher is) assigned us a little assignment and handed us some books ... let's skip the boring parts :p ... blah blah blah ... and I skimmed it and got engrossed inside a chapter about _________. Teehee ^_^. The only way you can find out the blank is if you read the whole chappy (which I hope you intend of doing anyway ... ).**

**Special thanks to _Lily Swan_ and _Spartans2300_ for giving me my only *_sniff sniff*_ reviews for _Starlight_! May the evil little skunks stay out of your way! :)**

**So ... this takes place in New Moon - the saddest of the Saga. :(. It starts after Alice has stolen the Porsche and is on the pwetty Tuscan roads to help Bella save Mr. Edward Cullen *_sighs dreamily_* from exposing himself - is it just me, or did that sound _wrong_ somehow? Don't worry Jake - I'm Team Switzerland. What will take place in the airport? Read (then review please!) and you'll (eventually) find out!**

**Sorry for babbling ... :(**

* * *

I sprinted outside with my luggage in one hand and car remote in the other. Furiously, I kept clicking the button to find the damn car but I heard nor saw a response. My eyes scanned the parking lot. No sign of yellow _anywhere_.

"Oh shit," I mumbled under my breath. Mr. Montgomery will be furious once he found out that the very expensive car he'd lent to his daughter had been stolen by an unknown thief, or _thieves_, in another country across the ocean.

Even faster than before, my legs ran around the vast grey lot, all the while clicking the remote. Nothing. Absolutely _no response!_ I made my way back to the glass doors of the Tuscan airport, hoping to see the vehicle somehow reappear out of thin air. Crowds were bustling around me, milling out of the airport catching taxis and family members.

I was sweating buckets inside my black turtleneck against the heat of the sun. Why _had_ I chosen to wear this attire? It was utterly foolish to come to a hot location wearing black or turtlenecks, or worse, _both_. I made a mental note to dress appropriately according to the weather.

But as I looked toward the hectic parking site and honking taxis, I remembered my true reason for being here in the first place.

Frustration bubbled inside of me. "_Damn!_' I hadn't known I made the un-ladylike outburst loud enough to catch the crowd's attention. But yes, it did.

I knew I had a wide capability of swearing. Yes, it was inappropriate to swear in public; I knew that – but it was a bad habit. Blame it on the boys I used to train with.

I averted my violet gaze from all the accusing stares and grumbled a hasty apology as I rounded a corner to a dark, deserted part of the airport. When I was sure nobody could see me, I unlocked my black leather suitcase and rummaged around the interior, not stopping until I grabbed the object I was searching for.

My hand came out of the suitcase with a small silver device in the palm of it. Aha, being a spy-in-training definitely had its perks. Especially when you're the daughter of the chief, leader of the master spies, in which I was one step away from.

My dad started training me as soon as I was able to crawl, but my mom didn't one-hundred-percent agree with the idea but she eventually gave in. She was the more peaceful kind, one that didn't want to do with anything involving violence. And of course, she was the tree-hugger, hippy type – and I loved that about her. One that wishes for world peace and an end to world hunger instead of power and money. Then why has she married my dad, Mr. Montgomery? I was still baffled at the fact.

My father, on the other hand, was a man of great power. He technically controlled all the violence that occurred in all of North America with all the power he had. The decisions he made affected everyone, and the secrets he kept were a big burden to bear. Yet he was strong. And very strict. Mr. Montgomery – yes, even as his _daughter _I had to call him by his business name – attended many important meetings, which was one reason why I was here in the first place. He'd wanted me to become a master spy someday so it'd be easier to control the spy cells all the while keeping some contact with me. Little did he know that when I grew up, I would truly want to be a master spy.

Being a spy to me was thrilling, almost a fairytale, a reachable goal and a realistic dream. While little girls were dreaming of becoming princesses or superstars, I was in spy training, always one step closer to my fantasy. The prospect of being able to hold secrets that were amazing, or awful, was exciting, especially the part with keeping secret identities.

But if I couldn't find that Porsche Turbo, then all my dreams of becoming a master spy would disintegrate.

Luckily, the small silver device was a tracker, connected to a global satellite, with a signal so clear and perfect that secret agencies use for important missions. And man, this mission was _important_.

Anxiously, I turned on the device and waited a couple seconds for it to get a reading on where Mr. Montgomery's car was. The location got me totally flabbergasted. It was heading right _towards_ my planned location. Volterra. And it was going well over the speed limit. Which meant that there was no humanly way possible to catch the car.

But I wasn't fully human. Not anymore.

And now I've made up my mind.

I thought of the place the car should be by now and the bright blue light came.

Then came the pain.

* * *

**A/N - Yes, so I left it as a cliffhanger. If you wanna find out what happens to this little mini-Montgomery here, then you WILL review! I command you! :)**

**Okayy ... it's your own choice here then. Review or not review. But I won't update with the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. PLEASE? It's not a lot. Just takes a couple minutes (or less) to type what you think about this little snippet of my imagination going wild. If you type that you love it, that will make me _extremely_ ecstatic! However, if you write something not so uplifting, then I accept that. I can deal _*sobs*_...**

**But it would be better if I had more postive reviews. If I had more of those, then I think I would update sooner than later. SAME WITH MY FANFIC _Starlight_!!! I hadn't had much success with reviews over there, so hop (yipee - hopping these days has never been so much fun! xD) over and send me a review! It would make the writing process a WHOLE lot easier.**

**As you can see (obviously you have to _see_ to _read_ this chapter ... hmmm ... unless someone is reading it to you ... :p), the chapter I was engrossed in school was about spies and spy faculties and thingies. Bleh ... I'm slowly losing my motivation here! REVIEWING IS THE CURE!**

**Oh, and I'm, er, _sorry_ to include some mild language in their, but as she said (hehe - I need to come up with a name for her _still!_), she's been with "the boys" a lot, so she's bound to pick up some bad habits from them.**

**I haven't babbled much on the first 3 chapters of _Starlight_ so be THANKFUL (unless you like my time-consuming, boring and utterly useless speeches)! PLEASE REVIEW both here AND my first fanfic! Or else ... I WILL NOT, I repeat, WILL NOT UPDATE AS SOON AS I WOULD LIKE TO! :(**

**Seriously, do you WANT me to continue this spontaneous idea my imagination has conjured up for me? Or do you want me to STOP completely? Hope it's not the latter....*_gasps then has an unexpected nervous breakdown*_**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Ronnie - who is randomly viewing videos on the infamous YouTube and is scowling at Justin Bieber pictures. And now is apologizing to those Bieber fans who were reading this tidbit. Ronnie is not a big fan of the Bieber and now is scowling at her frequent use of words that sound like '_tidbit'_. :)**


	2. Secrecy

**A/N - Hi! :)**

**I'll try to make this as short as possible. I promise. ^_^**

**Okay, so THANK YOU guys for reviewing! As of right now, I have 6 reviews! One more than my requested number of 5 reviews! That got me in a totally hyper happy mood. :D. And since this tidbit *_growls at the word 'tidbit'*_ has more reviews (at the moment) than my first fanfic Starlight, I decided to do a short little chappy here...:(**

**So short...D:**

**So go on and check out Starlight if you haven't already and REVIEW! I'm not even halfway done writing the 4th chappy for it because...well...I get un-motivated easily. :p Plus, I've been _really_ busy this past week. I would've updated sooner but I had camp and it was _so TOTALLY AWESOME!_ Good thing I haven't seen any evil skunks invading there during my stay...**

DISCLAIMER:** Yeah, _NOW_ I'm putting in the disclaimer because _NOW_ I'll be introducing Stephenie Meyer's Twilight characters. *_sniff*_ As you may know, I don't own _any_ of the Twilight franchise except for _my_ characters (which you'll find more about later on in the chappy). So yes, I. Don't. Own. Twilight. :(**

**I will continue the babble at the end of the chapter...so get reading! ;)**

* * *

It seemed as if I spent a lifetime in the blazing pain, but in actuality, it was only less than a millisecond.

Once the blue light faded, I dared to open my eyes and I found myself in front of the Porsche. Except the Porsche didn't stop. It swivelled around me then kept speeding along until it was well ahead of me on the rocky road surrounded by the Tuscan view.

With a grunt of frustration, I prepared myself for another session of pain.

I was the Intelligence Agency's guinea pig, their lab rat, their science experiment. They tested on me multiple times when I was just a child until they came up with the end result they wanted. Teleportation. I was the only one tested for the teleportation experiments, under request from my father, Mr. Montgomery. He wanted me to be more special than I already was – but there was no need to make me more special. I was already the youngest spy-in-training in our history, mainly because of Mr. Montgomery, and I had one of the highest IQ's at the age of ten. I followed rules and regulations without a second thought and I was always eager for whatever mission was assigned to me. I never complained though, because that would be a weakness. Being weak makes you unemployable as a spy and I definitely didn't want to be weak.

But still, as I try, I can name at least one weak spot I had. Mom. She never committed a crime, never littered, never swore. One word that always popped into my mind when I thought of her was 'angel'. And if she weren't human, I knew she would be an angel or other high-being.

The Intelligence Agency, government and military all had their secrets. But one major secret they all shared in common was the supernatural – the things that normal people think as fiction. Let me tell you, most fictional things you hear about – like vampires, aliens, witches, shapeshifters, and other mythical beings – are all real. Some of them are being held captive in high-security areas like Roswell, and some are being tested for further investigation and whatnot. Most of the creatures seem to have a working brain though…

I pictured myself on the hood of the Porsche, which would be reaching the long line-up of cars to reach into Volterra. I gave my head a mental shove and the agony showered over me once more, stabbing everywhere with the process of teleportation, every molecule of my body separating and rearranging themselves into the specific location of my choice.

It took me years to master teleportation, and yet, I still haven't got full control over it. The side effects always get to me sooner or later – the pain, the exhaustion, the dizziness. For years I wished that the scientists who constructed this experiment looked at the side effects more carefully. But I didn't complain. Complaining is always definitely out of the question in my case.

The familiar blue haze made me squeeze my eyes and close my hands into tight white fists in pain. Next thing I knew, my hair was flying in clunky brown strands and cold wind was being whipped against my closed eyelids.

I inhaled a big gust of wind as I ducked flat down onto the yellow hood of the Porsche Turbo. My hands searched around the flat surface, groping for something to hang on to. When I did, I let only my fingertips grab onto the sides, careful not to let the car's passengers notice my presence. That's what my whole life revolved around. Secrecy.

I tucked my head down, making sure that I didn't swallow any flies or any passing bugs. Then I closed my eyes and tried to calm down my fidgety nerves to no point of success.

After some minutes, I felt the car slow down. I carefully looked up and saw the line of cars ahead of us slowing and one passenger of Mr. Montgomery's Porsche was getting out of the door quickly but urgently.

I tried to eavesdrop on the woman's conversation with the driver but the honks of impatient drivers drowned out their words. The woman who got out of the Porsche was pale for a normal human, with brown hair and frail limbs. She seemed about eighteen years of age and definitely an American. I allowed my gaze follow her as she ran away from the car, lips moving into words I recognized as 'the clock tower'.

Slowly, I slid down the back of the car and started to follow her, but a cold gloved hand grabbed my elbow and refused to let me go.

I looked back and saw it was a petit vampire. It _had_ to be a vampire. She was paler than the teen, cold in temperature, ethereally beautiful, and was wearing gloves and a scarf. Who else would wear sweltering clothing in such burning weather? Other than myself but that didn't count – I didn't really check the forecast.

I tugged at my arm but the pixie vamp didn't release me. Her musical voice came sounding through my ears.

"Hi, I'm Alice and you need to come with me." Alice said, dragging me backwards into the passenger seat. When she registered I wasn't cooperating, she spoke with more volume and urgency. "_Now! _You have to come with me _now!_"

"No, I can't. Sorry Alice, but I have my own business to finish here." I grunted. I looked towards the crowd of tourists and shook my head, frustrated. "Just give me the keys to this Porsche. Or else I'm going to contact the authorities for theft of an automobile. A very _important_ automobile, in fact."

"I'm sorry, but I won't give you the keys unless you. _Come. With. Me."_ She tugged me harder this time and I finally fell into the comforting presence of the black leather seat.

Right before Alice slammed my door shut, she froze. Another cold touch sent shivers up my arm and I looked towards Alice. She hadn't moved an inch. Reluctantly, I rolled my head the opposite direction and found myself looking into another vamp's face.

He was also pale and beautiful, with his wavy black hair getting in the way of his golden eyes. The vampire was wearing a red cloak, presumably to protect himself from sparkling and giving too much info about vampires away to the human community. He was also touching my other elbow.

"May I introduce myself?" He gazed at me until I nodded. "I'm Nathaniel Sullivan and your father wanted me to assist you on this mission. And I see you don't need my help right now, do you?" Nathaniel smirked smugly and he stretched out his hand. Either to shake my hand or to pull me out of the car; both could be his intentions.

"No, I don't think Mr. Montgomery wanted you to assist me, Nathaniel. I'm doing quite fine if you ask me." I said with all the dignity I had left as I forced myself to climb out of the Porsche. Once more, I spared a glance back at Alice. "Alice, I'd better have those keys back by three o'clock or else…you know."

I returned my attention back to a smirking Nathaniel and put on my poker face, ensuring my face betrays no emotion.

"So now that I introduced myself, would you do the same?" Nathaniel's golden eyes probed mine with visible interest.

I shook my head. It's best if I didn't have much people knowing my true identity.

"A name at least?" Nathaniel persisted, smirk widening.

Sighing, I racked my brain for fake names I had used in the past.

"Adrianna. You know the last name so I won't repeat it."

Looking around, I felt a bit lost. How am I supposed to finish my mission if I didn't know where to start?

"Adrianna Montgomery. Nice name…" Nathaniel trailed off, face lost in thought.

My head started to throb as I searched through the crowds. I knew I didn't have much time before the side effects caught up with me.

I started to run to my left after seeing the clock tower looming in the horizon, but Nathaniel's restraining hand stopped me.

"And where do you think you're going?" He said. Nathaniel's tone told me he was clearly amused.

"I'm going to finish what I started. That's what I'm going to do." I retorted.

"Well, ahem, if you want to accomplish your mission, I suggest you turn the opposite direction." Nathaniel laughed, tugging my hand gently in the right direction.

My cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Clearly Nathaniel knew where he was going. Me? Not so much.

All I knew right now was that father sent a gorgeous male vamp to assist me in this mission. And the mission was important to Mr. Montgomery. And I still needed the keys from Alice to the Porsche Turbo.

* * *

**A/N - Yes, it's not much of a cliffy but I've got writer's block and no spare time at the moment. :S**

**My request: 10 reviews in return for the next chappy. Now that doesn't mean I want 10 _more_ reviews (although that would be _fantaboulous!_ :p), it simply means I want my review count to jump up from 6 reviews to 10...which means I actually want at least 4 reviews for this short chappy. That's not too much, is it? If you _really_ want the next chapter faster, then you ought to review. One or two words will do...:)**

**If I do get 10 (OR MORE!) reviews, then I bet my fingers will get over-excited and start typing super fast that there might be some typos here and there. There hasn't been any typos so far, eh? ;)**

**And I still haven't got a name for the spy...*_sigh*_ I feel so darn dumbfounded right now and REVIEWING is the only cure! Please? :O**

**So why did Alice need (_insert name for spy here_) to come with her so badly? Why is this mission so important to Mr. Montgomery? What _is_ this mission? These are some questions that I'll let you ponder for now until I get the next chappy up and running...I may seem to have to ponder these questions as well...:p**

**Back to the point: 10 reviews! PLEASE? I accept any reviews: good reviews (would make me _really REALLY_ happy) and bad reviews (will accept reluctantly but surely :[). Comments, questions, suggestions? Make it into a review! It would all do and make me so ecstatic! :D**

**So...I'm really busy this month. And I mean _REALLY_ busy. Partially because of the homework and tests teachers (darn them...) are piling up on me right now (and no, I don't mean that _literally, _else I'd be a walking pile of junk and knowledge :p) and partially because of the extra stuff at school. Example: I have the end-of-the-year trip coming up a week prior to the release of Eclipse (YES! I'm _so_ totally going to watch Eclipse several times I'm sure :]) and I get to go camping once _again_. Which means I won't be available for about three days. Which also means that if I already finished writing the chappy before then and I'm not motivated to post it (because the lack of reviews), you'll have to wait three days _extra._ And we don't want that now, do we? :(**

**My most used word in here as of yet (other than the basics like _the, a, an, of..._) is:**

**REVIEW! ^.^**

**Ronnie - who is combing her hair for the hundredth time. Now it's one hundred...and one. :p**


	3. The Bell

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys! :(**

**I was super-dee-duper busy with – get ready for it - *_drum roll_* HIGH SCHOOL! :O Shocking, right? Well, midterms are soon, meaning I might not be able to post as frequently. But I'll try my best. I _promise_! :)**

DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Twilight Saga, any characters (blah blah blah...) belong to Stephenie Meyer. But the rest of the story, characters and events should be mine...I think...**

And thanks to all of those who reviewed Chapter 2! Especially: _Spartans2300, What-The-'CHIZ', LadyVerRose, writergal24, _and_ S.M. Cullen_! ;D

**So please review, I'd like to know my effort in this isn't being wasted. :p**

* * *

Soon we were nearing a tall majestic building whose stones looked ancient and weathered. I felt a slight chill when I reminded myself of who I was to be approaching and if I was to get through this mission unharmed. Chances are that if things were nearing from terrible to terribly horrible terms, I could always escape using teleportation. But I doubted that I had enough strength to last me for one more trip.

Nathaniel Sullivan - my newfound vampire "ally" that Mr. Montgomery sent to assist me - still had my warm hand folded gently around his cold one. That was a shock. Usually anything unusual wouldn't escape my notice - and this was _very_ unusual. I shouldn't slip up again; if I slipped up once more, it could land me in some pretty serious bullshit.

But still - and I didn't know why - I tried my best to slip my hand out of his without him noticing. I should've tried _not_ to be inconspicuous about it. With him being a vamp and all, it was a failed effort. The second I managed to free my trapped hand, he shot me a quick glance. It was guarded but I could easily see through deceptions. Hidden in his eyes were disappointment and a bit of frustration. What did _I_ ever do to him? All I did was free my hand…

My cheeks heated as I thought of possible reasons he was disappointed by me taking back my hand. Did - did he…like me? Not in the obvious friendly way 'like' is commonly paired with? No…that can't be possible! Why, we only knew each other for about ten minutes or less!

"Well…_I_ think it's possible. I just hope you realize…that you…" Nathaniel trailed off.

Was he talking in response to my thoughts? That was crazy. But I'd seen many crazy things in my lifetime so better safe than sorry. In this case, I'd better be more cautious with the thoughts I think around Nathaniel or all hell can break loose.

I decided to play dumb - to test if he can really read my thoughts.

"What's possible? And what do you hope I realize…?" Fake interest coloured my tone.

Nathaniel sighed. "It is _very_ possible that I may like you…on more than friendly terms." He gave me a wry smile. "So now you can probably infer that I can read your mind, am I right?"

The first reaction I had when I heard him was my own pride. My suspicions were right after all! But on the other hand…

Nathaniel liked me. As in, wanting to be more than friends.

Had he been a human, there was a slim chance of us hooking up. Reality check: he was a _vampire_. For goodness sake, he was a predator and I was his prey, which means I should - and I _would - _stay away from relationships with lethal supernormal creatures. Nathaniel's chances of any form of chemistry with me would therefore be…a flat no.

"Yes, Nathaniel, you\re right when you say that I think you can read my mind…do you mind telling me how that works?" Ah. My curiosity gets the better of me this time.

I thought he wasn't going to answer me but he released another loud sigh. It seemed sad. And for one second, I felt _sorry _for him.

"I can hear your thoughts, but in turn you can hear mine. I guess you could call me 'telepathic'. I try my best to keep my mind blank so you wouldn't sense that I was reading your thoughts. In other words, when I try to read one's mind, it's like there's an invisible mental connection. That connection is similar to telephones: both ends of the line are open and accessible to both participants." Nathaniel kept his eyes forward, not daring to look at me.

Trying out the "connection", I decided to ask Nathaniel with my thoughts if he was all right since he didn't look anywhere near content. In response, I sensed that he felt hurt because of the minor rejection I had given him.

Guys - I will never understand them.

"We're here." Huh. I never noticed how quickly time flies…

We stood in front of the old building's entrance and entered it to find a luxurious and tasteful lobby. I wasn't very sure if this place was pretending to be some five star hotel or restaurant…it was just too fancy. But obviously, to my knowledge, this place had ulterior motives.

A tall, dark-skinned lady looked up from behind the counter with her green eyes. She greeted us and told us that we were expected in the main room. Nathaniel walked up to her and asked her for directions while I kept my senses on alert for anything amiss.

We wound through the corridors as directed and loaded into an elevator.

"You can call me Nathan, Adrianna." A little smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Okay _Nathan,_ but we are only in each other's presence for business matters only. Therefore, I see no use in calling you by other names." I hardened my voice and refused to look at him. If I ever got close to anyone, I would have a weakness. And if I got too close to Nathaniel - I mean _Nathan_ - then it could possibly mean death for me.

Surprise and anger rushed through me through the other side of the bond. I let myself feel betrayal. How _dare_ he invade my thoughts again?

"You know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Besides, Mr. Montgomery would have my head on a silver platter if that were the case."

"Pfft. I don't know that as a fact. I also don't trust my enemies."

He shot me a brief glare at that.

"We're not enemies, Adrianna. If we were, why would Mr. M assign me to you?" He shook his head. "I'm one of the good guys, Adri. I don't even drink human blood anymore…"

"Why did you call me Adri? I thought we were going to be strictly businesslike." I said cautiously.

Adrianna wasn't my real name anyways. I shouldn't be so worked up about it than I actually was.

I kept my eyes on him to see if he heard that. But judging from the emptiness of the bond and Nathaniel's unchanging expression, he hadn't.

"Because…just because you're on business terms doesn't mean I have to be."

The elevator dinged right after he spoke, allowing me to hide my reaction from him. I was flustered, and somewhere inside me, butterflies were gnawing at me. I quickly exited the elevator to compose and scold myself.

Saved by the bell.

Hmm. How cliché.

* * *

**A/N:** **I don't know why, but I seem disappointed in this chapter. :( I feel as if it isn't progressing very fast...But don't worry, Alice (hopefully) will be in the next chappy! :D****Yeah, so what did you think of it? Did you like my (Yes, he's _mine_! I made him up, so I get to keep him, too. ;D) Nathaniel character? Want me to take him out of the story _*tears up*_? Or...would you like him to stay in the story? ;)**

**Lemme know in a fantabolous review please!**

**Oh and sorry for the longggggggggggggg wait...;p**

**Ronnie – who is trying to stomach all her Hallowe'en candy at once...**


End file.
